Life's Unexpected Blessings
by Twilightlover20071
Summary: Just a quick oneshot done for a friend on Quizilla. Decided to post it up here to see what everyone thinks. It is a Reader Insert story.


[The meeting]

Hotch's POV:  
>Having enlisted [fn] [l/n] to come help with our current case we were hopeful to find this unsub. The team and I had been having a hard time pinning the unsub to one location. Whenever we got closer to him, he would disappear again.

From what I was told by her 'boss' she was very good at tracking people down. Especially people who others believed just disappeared. I sat in my office going over the case file once more before I heard a knock at my door.

Lifting my head I spoke clearly, "Come in." My voice was a little tired from the long nights of work.

I heard the door being opened as someone entered the room. I looked to [f/n] as she walked in. I gave her a small nod before my eyes looked back to the case file in front of me.

"Glad to have you here to help with this case [f/n]. This guy has gone to great lengths to disappear. We need your help to find him before he gets the chance to kill someone else."

This man had already killed someone that looked like him and tried to burn the body to make police think that he was dead. His plan didn't work. Now they had one more victim added to the already growing list.

"I heard that he tried to throw you off the trail by killing someone who looked like him. I've already read over the case file and over his history." She spoke before taking a seat in one of the available chairs in my office.

"He's got to be hiding somewhere secluded. With the level of torture he's having done to his victims, he needs privacy, where no one would interrupt what he's doing. In this busy town it shouldn't be too hard to find a place like that."

I nodded listening to what she was telling me. "Let me get the team together and we will talk about what our next step will be."

I nodded and went into the room where the team met to discuss the case. Thankfully we caught the sick bastard hours later trying to abduct yet another innocent woman.

How it Happened:  
>Your POV:<br>I had just finished helping Aaron Hotchner and his team on another case. Thankfully this one wasn't all that hard to solve. The tag team killers were just in the beginning stage of their kills, so they were easier to catch than more experienced killers.

Walking by Hotch's office I poked my head in seeing him on the phone. "Yes...yes I understand, thank you Maddie." He hung up the phone a moment later and I spoke just as he did.

"Is everything alright Hotch?"

He rubbed his eyes lightly before looking to me and sighed. "That was my day babysitter...she can't watch Jack tonight, and I have some final paperwork to finish up before I can go home."

I perked up a bit giving him a little smile. "I can go watch him if you'd like."

I had babysat Jack once or twice before in the past. I adored the little boy. He always seemed excited when I volunteered to babysit him now and again.

Hotch looked to me surprised but nodded. "Thank you [f/n]. You have no idea how much that helps." He gave me a little smile, which was rare of Aaron Hotchner to give anyone a smile.

He gave me the spare key he had and I hopped into my car heading towards Aaron's house where Maddie was getting Jack put into his PJ's for the night.

I walked in and was immediately hugged around the legs by Jack. "[f/n]!" Jack smiled excitedly.

I smiled back at him picking up the small boy before placing him on my hip as I thanked Maddie letting her head home for the night.

After making dinner for Jack and reading him some stories, I placed him in his bed covering him up for the night. "Ni night."

Jack gave me a smile before curling up in the blankets that were over him. "Sleep well Jack." I went into the living room while Jack slept in his room.

I decided to watch some random movie while waiting for Aaron to finish up his work at the office.

Hours passed and I was drifting off now and again but was still alert for anything in the house. I heard a key going into the door after about three hours of watching the movie and I turned my head quickly to the door before Aaron walked in. He quietly took off his shoes and jacket hanging them up.

"Jack asleep?" He asked in a whisper. It was nearly 1am by now.

"Yeah." I gave Aaron a small smile and he returned it.

"Well..I probably should head home." I headed for the door before Aaron grabbed my arm lightly at the door before my hand reached the doorknob. "[F/n]...It's late...are you sure you wouldn't want to stay here? Tonight?" He whispered softly to me.

I could see the loneliness and love in his eyes. How could I say no to him? Instead of speaking I gave a little nod re-locking the front door. He smiled leaning down giving me a soft kiss on the lips before we made our way back to his bedroom. We had to be quiet for Jack's sake.

How you tell him:  
>[Still your POV]<p>

I've known for a few days now that I've been pregnant. I was planning on telling Aaron today. I walked into the BAU bullpen seeing Reid and J.J talking while Morgan was drinking his morning coffee.

"Hey, look who's here." Morgan flashed me a smile which I returned.

"Good to see you Morgan." I patted his shoulder as I passed him heading towards Aaron's office.

Opening the door I could see Aaron was finishing up the final report on the case we'd just finished. Walking up behind him I gently placed my hands on his shoulders massaging them lightly.

"You need to relax more Aaron. You worry Jack with how late you work." I could feel him sigh under my fingers before his large hand was placed over mine on his shoulder.

"You're right...I do need to cut back on my hours at work...before I know it Jack will be all grown up and I would've missed everything." He let out another sigh before placing his hand on mine before turning to me.

"[f/n], I don't know what I'd do without you." He pulled me into his lap and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Well. I have some news for you Aaron." He looked to me with wondering eyes.

"What exactly...is the news?" I could see in his eyes that he was studying my face; trying to figure out what it was I was going to tell him.

"Well, you're going to have more than just Jack to have worry about you."

He didn't seem to understand exactly what I meant. I'll bet he thought it was me that was worried about him.

I picked up his hand before placing it on my stomach. "Aaron, we're expecting."

Aaron looked at me blankly for a few moments before it seemed to sink in. "I...w...I'm gonna be a dad again..." He grinned widely before picking me up in his arms spinning me around before running out into the bullpen. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD AGAIN!"

[8 months later]

Hotch had taken some time off to be in the hospital with me while we waited for the baby to be born. Thankfully the birth wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Jack sat out in the waiting room with J.J. until after the baby was born.

Aaron went and got Jack after our baby was born carrying Jack into the room. "[f/n]!" Jack smiled at me brightly before Aaron placed him on the bed.

"You wook tiwed." Jack sat near me on the bed while I held the newest addition to our family in my arms.

"I am a little tired..but I think I'll be ok. Do you want to see your new baby sister?" Jack nodded excitedly before looking at the baby.

"She fuzzy." Jack looked at me for a moment before looking at the baby with a smile. "I hew big bwoffer wight?" Aaron and I both nodded smiling at the little boy between us. My life couldn't have been better.


End file.
